Chance
by millionlittlepapercuts
Summary: America membutuhkan kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semua. # USUK. For IceCappuccino13. Reviews are lovely! :D


_seriously_, kapan insomnia itu hilang? /nangis apa ada yang tau cara ampuh untuk menghilangkan penyakit laknat yang membuat saya seperti vampir (_heck, I hate Twilight)_ alias tidur siang-saing itu? thanks infonya.

oh, dan ini dibuat di tengah perjuangan tidur. semoga ga ada _typo_ nyelip, kalo pun ada segera kasih tau ya! nanti kuperbaiki agar enak dibaca :) _anyway, enjoy!_

**disclaimer**: Hidekaz Himaruya. tenang aja, lisensinya sedang diberikan kok ke saya. XD /shot

**warnings**: _shounen-ai._ _ooc_. _epic-failed fluff_. roman picisan. _oot_. ketidakjelasan di mana-mana. absurditas tingkat tinggi yang tidak bisa diminimalisir. menyeleneweng dari sejarah, minim (baca: males) nyari referensi.

sekaligus dibuat untuk memenuhi barter fic dan fanart dengan **IceCappuccino13**. semoga suka, Senpai~ :3

**_don't like don't read_**.

-oo-

"Chance. That's all I want."

...

© yukaeri

* * *

><p>.:Chance:.<p>

"Mr. America,"

America mengangkat wajahnya dari majalah (yang disamarkan dengan dokumen) yang sedang dibacanya. Mata birunya bertemu dengan sepasang mata biru yang lain, milik seorang wanita berambut pirang berjas merah ketat. America menegakkan duduknya, "Ya?"

"Mr. England datang," kata sekretarisnya. "Dia sedang menunggu di luar ruangan."

America tertegun beberapa saat. Untuk beberapa detik, mata sebiru laut itu tidak berkedip. America menatap pintu ruang kerjanya, membayangkan England sedang menunggu di luar sambil menggerutu dengan bahasa bajak lautnya. America meletakkan majalah (yang disamarkan dnegan dokumen itu) di atas meja, sebelum mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sang sekretaris.

"England?" America mengulang. "Untuk apa dia ke sini?"

"Membicarakan sesuatu," jawab sekretarisnya, mengangkat bahu. "Dia tidak memberikan detil yang lebih jelas. Mau kutanyakan dulu, atau langsung kusuruh masuk?" Sekretarisnya nampak tak sabar dan America menghela napas.

"Baiklah," kata America. "Suruh dia masuk."

Sekretarisnya yang seksi itu mengangguk sekali dan berbalik badan, berjalan menuju pintu kerjanya tanpa suara.

America mengenyakkan tubuhnya lebih dalam di atas kursi selagi sekretarisnya mempersilakan England masuk. America menyembunyikan majalahnya di bawah meja, tentu saja ia tak ingin England mengomelinya lagi tentang tata krama dan komitmen bekerja, seperti _gentlemen_ atau apalah, seperti dulu.

Sejenak America menahan senyum yang akan mekar dari bibirnya.

_Seperti dulu_.

America bahkan lupa bahwa ini adalah kunjungan pertama England sejak hari itu. England menolak bicara padanya sejak Perang Revolusi itu, jika diajak bicara England hanya akan menjawab yang singkat saja atau hanya mengangguk. Tentu saja, England marah padanya. Tidak mungkin England memaafkannya setelah kejadian di hari berhujan tersebut, terutama setelah apa yang America katakan. England tidak akan pernah memaafkannya.

. . .

_"Setelah kejadian ini, jika kau kembali padaku dan meminta maaf, aku akan memaafkanmu dan bersikap soelah ini tidak pernah terjadi!" kata England, mencengkram kedua bahu America yang lebih tegap darinya. Hei, sejak kapan dia berubah menjadi sebesar ini?_

_England menghiraukan pandangan datar dan tajam America yang ditujukan padanya, melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dan jika kau melakukan itu, aku... aku tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk mengakui kemerdekaanmu!" Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan England, sebelum kedua tangan berikut tubuhnya terhempas ke tanah._

_"Aku tidak butuh pengakuanmu!" seru America. Hujan yang turun dengan deras membuat rambut pirang kecoklatannya basah dan menempel di dahinya. "Aku tidak butuh pengakuanmu untuk kemerdekaanku! Masih banyak negara lain yang akan mengakui kemerdekaanku, bahkan tanpa berpikir!" America melanjutkan dengan suara yang lebih keras._

_England tertegun. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah America yang masih tanpa ekspresi. "A-America..."_

_Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, sosok berpakaian biru di depannya berbalik. America memunggungi England beberapa saat, sebelum mulai berjalan meninggalkannya. "Selamat tinggal, Arthur—" berhenti sejenak "—tidak, bukan Arthur. Selamat tinggal, England." America berjalan menjauh._

_England menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit yang gelap tanpa awan. Hujan yang deras pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan air matanya._

_Dan America tahu itu._

. . .

Jika mengingat semua kejadian itu, ingin rasanya America menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat. Seton—tidak, bahkan berjuta-juta ton perasaan bersalah seperti menimbunnya dan menguburnya hidup-hidup. America tidak akan mengelak jika seseorang menyebutnya brengsek, pun dia sendiri merasa demikian. Meninggalkan England setelah dijaga baik-baik... bukankah itu yang dimanakan dengan air susu dibalas air tuba?

America menghela napas berat. Ia harus menghilangkan pikiran itu _sejenak_ dari otaknya, meski pun benar-benar sejenak. Setidaknya dia harus fokus saat England datang, mungkin ini bisa menjadi awal yang baru bagi mereka. America bisa meminta maaf dan England akan memaafkannya; seperti yang ia katakan di hari berhujan itu. Tapi, apakah ini terlambat? Bukankah America telah menolak tawaran England?

America menghantamkan dokumen di meja ke wajahnya.

"...America...?"

America mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Sepertinya ia mendengar suara orang lain, selain suara sekretarisnya yang sedang menelepon. Suara yang terdengar begitu familiar, suara yang tidak ia dengar selama beberapa waktu, suara yang ia rindukan—

"England?" America meluruskan pandangannya, dan jangan tanya betapa kagetnya ia mendapati England duduk di depannya, hanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja panjang yang tidak lebar. Bahkan ia nyaris meloncat dari kursinya. "Sejak kapan kau di sini? Hei, apa kabar?"

America bermaksud menjulurkan tangannya ketika England menyela. "Ke mana saja kau, America? Aku sudah berada di sini lebih dari 20 menit—yang sia-sia karena kau tidak mendengarkanku berbicara."

"Maaf, England," kata America, berusaha terdengar santai. "_Just... kinda zoned out_."

England menghela napas. "Baik, aku tidak memiliki waktu yang banyak, jadi tolong, fokus, America," kata England, mebuka lembar pertama dokumen yang dibawanya. Telunjuknya diarahkan pada beberapa bulatan berwarna cokelat yang dipisahkan oleh sebuah panah. Sepasang mata hijau cemerlang England mengarah pada America, sebelum memulai penjelasannya. "Jadi, yang ini adalah diagram ..."

England menjulurkan tubuhnya agak condong ke depan, dan entah bagaimana caranya America dapat menghirup aroma tubuh England. Masih sama seperti dulu; seperti teh, namun manis seperti vanili dan terasa nyaman. Setiap kali America mencium aroma tubuh England, entah mengapa ia merasa aman.

"... sementara itu, untuk menyeimbangkan keduanya yang kita butuhkan adalah peningkatan di bidang ekonomi dan politik," England membuka halaman keempat (hei, sejak kapan...?) dan memperlihatkan sebuah tabel berwarna-warni. "Yang perlu diseimbangkan adalah ini, dan ini. Untuk mencapai itu ..."

Jari-jari England (yang lebih kecil darinya sekarang, entah sejak kapan) terus bergerak di antara kolom dan baris tabel. Jari-jari itu, entah kapan terakhir kali America menggenggamnya. America selalu merasa aman ketika England merangkulnya, dulu, sambil menonton televisi dan menyantap _fish and chips_. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak England menyapukan jari-jarinya di kepala America, merapikan rambutnya sambil tersenyum. America menatap lurus pada jari England; betapa ia ingin menggenggamnya lagi.

"... dan juga—America? Kau mendengarkanku?"

Suara England menyadarkan America kembali. America mengangkat wajahnya dari jari-jari lentik England, menatap lurus ke wajah personifikasi lain di ruangan itu. Pada saat yang bersamaan, sekretarisnya keluar ruangan dengan terburu-buru, menggenggam sebuah dompet dan ponsel. Oh, makan siang sudah lewat rupanya.

"Y-ya, tentu saja," America mengangguk canggung. "Aku mendengarkanmu, England. Kau sedang membicarakan sesuatu tentang… tentang… keseimbangan dan yah, semacamnya. Bisa kau lanjutkan."

England menarik dokumen yang ada di depannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. "Bagian itu sudah selesai kubahas lima menit yang lalu, America," kata England seraya berdiri. "Dan kau bengong lagi. Aku hanya membuang waktuku di sini. Lebih baik aku pergi. Selamat so—" Kalimat itu tidak akan pernah selesai karena America menarik tangannya, membawa tubuhnya mendekat dan menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka berdua.

Hitungan belum sampai kelima, England sudah menjauhkan diri dari America. Wajahnya semerah tomat, dari mulutnya mulai berlompatan keluar berbagai kata umpatan yang disensor pun takkan cukup. England menuding America dengan jari tengahnya.

"_What the he—what have you done, bloody git_?"

"_I just kissed you_."

"_And what was that for_? Sungguh, aku menyesal telah datang ke kantormu, America. Seharusnya aku suruh yang lain saja menyampaikan ini padamu; aku membuang waktu makan siangku yang berharga hanya untuk dilecehkan seperti ini!" England menyelipkan beberapa kata umpatan di sini. "America aku memb—"

"England," sela America, sebelum England bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Maafkan aku."

Untuk beberapa saat, sepasang mata biru dan hijau bertatapan dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Ruangan diselimuti selaput khayal bernama keheningan yang canggung, dan tidak ada yang mau memecahkannya. America dan England berdiri tegak, berhadapan dengan sebuah meja sebagai pemisah, bersitatap tanpa kata-kata.

Setidaknya hingga England menghela napas panjang dan tersenyum (yang jarang ia lakukan akhir-akhir ini). "Sudahlah," kata England. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu, dari dulu. Nah, tidak ada gunanya aku menghabiskan waktuku di sini. Aku per—"

"Apa aku masih punya kesempatan?"

America ingin menampar dirinya saat itu juga. Ia tahu ini terdengar lancang dan gegabah. Tapi... ia tidak tahu hal lain yang bisa membuat England memaafkannya. Sebuah kesempatan akan membantu, ia yakin itu. Meski pun ia sendiri tidak tahu apa England akan memberikannya atau tidak. Matanya menatap lurus pada sosok England yang berdiri mematung, menatap punggung sosok yang dicintainya. America sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa dia sampai hati melepaskan dirinya dari England dulu. Sekarang dia tahu, kemerdekaan tak ada artinya kecuali merindukan England. America butuh kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semua.

England berhenti melangkah. Semua gerakannya terhenti, bahkan tangannya mengambang di udara. Kesempatan...? England mendengus pelan. Selama ia hidup, ia selalu percaya pada America. England selalu percaya dia akan tumbuh di bawah kuasanya dengan baik tanpa menuntut kemerdekaan. Dan ketika Perang Revolusi itu meletus, kepercayaan England pada America hilang sama sekali.

Meski pun England tidak bisa berhenti mencintai mantan koloninya itu.

England berputar, memutar arahnya dan berhadapan dengan America. Kembali, kedua mata berbeda warna itu bertatapan dengan ekspresi yang berbeda untuk beberapa saat. America berjalan beberapa langkah mendekat, dan bertanya lagi. "_Arthur_," katanya, sangat pelan (hei, sudah berapa lama ia tidak mengucapkan nama itu dan sudah berapa lama England tidak mendengarnya?). "Apa kau mau memberiku kesempatan?"

Kesempatan di mata England adalah sesuatu yang tentu saja berbeda. Apa yang akan terjadi jika England memberikan kesempatan itu lagi pada America? Apa America akan mengingkarinya lagi? Apa America akan meninggalkannya lagi? Apa America akan menyakitinya lagi?

Matahari musim panas yang menyengat menerobos dari jendela yang tidak berkelambu. Sebentuk siluet tubuh tercipta. Lekuk tubuh England terlihat sempurna di bawah sinar matahari. Siluet tubuh orang yang begitu America cintai; yang masih America cintai.

"Aku mencintaimu, _Arthur_."

England menatap sepatunya. Haruskah...?

Mendekat selangkah lagi, America menjulurkan tangannya dan mendekap England dalam pelukannya. America tidak peduli dengan penolakan yang dilakukan England atau umpatan bajak lautnya; ia semakin memperat pelukannya. "Tolong beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

...Tidak ada salahnya mencoba.

"_I love you too, Alfred_."

* * *

><p>-<strong>end<strong>

dan, ini berakhir dengan tidak elitnya. /headbang

buat **IceCappuccino13**-senpai, maaf aku ga jadi bikin_ lime_. mood sedang hilang rupanya._. /shot semoga ini cukup_ fluff_ ya (sama sekali buta soal _fluff_)! /harapharapcemas terimakasih atas kesediannya membaca, dan jangan ragu memberitahu bagian mana yang salah! X3 dan satu lagi, bagian yang di-_italic_ adalah _flashback_, dan itu kudapat dari salah satu_ fanart_ yang kutemukan di _Tumblr. not mine_.

_review, this way. thanks!_

_Additional Note_

**BlackYuki - **Makasih atas kesediannya me-review! /peyuk benarkah ini manis? jangan bikin ngelfy fong~ X/3 /shot soal typo-nya, sudah aku perbaiki. terimakasih sudah menginagatkan! soal lime-nya, aku cari mood dulu ya. =3= /shot okeoke. sekali lagi, terimakasih banyaaak~! XD


End file.
